The broad objectives of the current proposal are to investigate the structure and biosynthesis of the glycoproteins of liver mitochondria with particular emphasis on the oligosaccharide side chains of these glycoproteins. The specific objectives are to: (1) isolate and characterize soluble and membrane-bound glycoproteins from normal rat liver mitochondria and (2) investigate the nature and subcellular location of the various glycosyl transferases involved in the synthesis of the oligosaccharide side chains of these mitochondrial glycoproteins. In addition, comparative studies on the glycoproteins of mitochondria from Morris hepatomas with a variety of growth rates and host livers, including glycosyl transferase studies, will be carried out in order to determine the molecular basis responsible for the qualitative and quantitative derangement in the glycoproteins of tumor mitochondria. The molecular determinants and pathways which distinguish the secreted serum glycoproteins from the glycoproteins of mitochondria will be investigated. These studies will also involve the purification and characterization of the kinetic, acceptor properties of a sialyl transferase from normal serum which is defective in a patient with childhood liver cirrhosis and a-l-antitrypsin deficiency.